


How To Ruin Space Forever

by lunarProtector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: POV Third Person, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: I can't believe space is ruined.





	

_ There are no memes in space _ , Pidge found herself lamenting.  _ Heh, unless you count Lance, he’s kind of a meme. _

 

Alas, the Castle of Lions was not equipped with wi-fi, and as a consequence, there was no access to the countless forums, chatrooms, blogs, encyclopaedias, or video hosting sites that could satisfy a longing for shitposts or pop culture references. Lance had once begged Pidge (and Hunk) to work some science mumbo jumbo like she had with the antenna she built for Green, but even Pidge could admit when a project was too ambitious. Readily accessing such a weak signal from such a small planet that was so many lightyears away was practically impossible. Throw in the cruel lack of Altean-to-Earth tech converters and interfacing, and it became an effort that they simply didn’t have the time for.

 

Lance had spent the next two movements trying to remember and recreate as many memes as he could, with limited success. He’d ended up spending a lot of time trying to explain them to Coran, who was infinitely more interested in the cultural exchange than Allura. The pinnacle of that phase was hearing Shiro mutter “o shit waddup” in response to Lance’s self-introductory “here comes dat boi” when they met for a briefing. Pidge was not allowed to tell anyone.

 

Still, it had gotten Pidge thinking about memes. Having an older brother whose visage could easily represent the word “nerd” in the dictionary had lent itself to Pidge’s early exposure to internet content that was not necessarily appropriate for children. It became like a second language to them (okay a third language, Pidge and Matt’s  _ second _ language was C++), and shaped their senses of humor as the years went by. 

 

So Pidge was getting homesick, missing her family, and the things that connected them. Like memes. 

 

Which is what led to Pidge unleashing a horrified scream when she found it. 

 

“It” being a particular .bmp, stored in an encrypted folder, buried under layers and layers of encrypted folders with increasingly difficult puzzle-based passcodes, only accessible on her personal laptop if one happened to open the top folder labeled “memes”.

 

It didn’t take long for the others to reach her in Green’s hangar, as they had overridden the zipline and clung to Shiro on the way down. Keith reached her first, the others tangled in a pile at the bottom of the zipline area after he’d taken off in the speeder.

 

“Pidge!” He had his blade out, ready to take on whatever had attacked his teammate. But it fell from his hand with a clatter as he knelt to where he found Pidge curled up on the floor. “Pidge, what’s wrong, what happened!”

 

The others arrived as Keith was hesitantly checking her for injuries. She seemed fine, aside from her obvious state of distress (read: crying, fetal position). Shiro quickly fell beside Keith.

 

“Is she hurt?” he asked, helping Pidge sit up when Keith shook his head. “Pidge, hey, look at me. Was it a nightmare, were you asleep down here?”

 

Pidge shook her head, sniffling loudly and wiping at her eyes behind her glasses.

 

“I… I lost…” she began, before her words were cut off a few sobs.

 

“Your family?” Hunk supplied, nervously. “Your diary? That picture of you and your brother? I’ve got copies of those last two, it’ll be okay!”

 

“Did you lose a signal? A file, maybe?” Lance tried, glancing at her work station where her laptop was still open.

 

“Guys,” Shiro sighed, “I don’t think this is helping, we should take Pidge to the infirmary--”

 

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lance shrieked. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, Keith to his feet, ready for a fight, Hunk behind the table of equipment. 

 

“What, what is it?!” Shiro demanded. 

 

“No... no, no, no no no nononononooohohoooooo!” Lance stumbled away from where he had been looking at Pidge’s laptop, collapsing next to the two on the floor. 

 

“Lance,” Shiro tried again, “what is going on?”

 

The remaining three looked up at Pidge’s computer, where Lance could only point as he curled up similarly to how Keith had found Pidge before.

 

There was the .bmp, in all its pixelated horror, a black and white, comic sans horseman of the apocalypse that read:

 

 

 

 

 

“i lost The Game :)”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game The Game

**Author's Note:**

> /Seinfeld theme plays in the distance


End file.
